


The Things He Left Behind

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memories, Sad, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: Scully discovers items left around the apartment, left behind by Mulder.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574284
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	The Things He Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little idea I had that would not let me go until I wrote it down. Hope you enjoy. ❤️ 💔

It was the little things Scully noticed when the bags had been unpacked, when the rooms had become somewhat settled, and she had stopped crying. 

Well, maybe not stopped, but slowed. 

The fish tank was the only large item kept from Mulder’s apartment and something no one could miss. The light and the sound of the filter was comforting, even as she wiped away her tears. However, there were small things only she would notice. 

In the bathroom, under a stack of her other matching towels, there was one she had used at his apartment, one she considered _hers_. He had teased her that she used the same one any time when she was over, and she had just smiled, happy to be consistent in their chaotic world. 

The kitchen was full of her things, but behind the glasses were ones from his cupboards. The mugs they used when they had coffee or tea at his place, were added to her matching sets, disrupting the normal aesthetic, but causing her to smile through her tears. 

In the living room closet, he had left his Navajo blanket, folded at the top of her other ones. Some nights, when the tears could not be stopped, she took it out and wrapped herself in it, laying on the couch, until William cried for his next meal. 

Her dresser drawers now held some of his shirts, buried under her soft and silky pajamas, sweaters, and camisoles. To anyone else, they were just t-shirts, but the memories held to them, made them anything but to her. Within days, the drawer and its contents held his scent. 

She never wore them for fear they would lose the scent, but under her clothes, her camisoles smelled of him. His scent in her pajamas created dreams of him holding her as they slept, his breath warm on her cheek. 

On the top corner shelf in the shower, sat his body wash and shampoo. Like the shirts, she never used them, but breathed in the fragrance as she showered; memories of car rides, motel rooms, and shared beds swirling in her head. 

Every one of the small, seemingly insignificant items he left behind, meant everything to her. It was his way of letting her know he was still there even if physically he was not. He was far away, someplace she could not go, and yet, tangible evidence of him was within reach. 

He was there, she just needed to know where to look. 


End file.
